


Wish You a Merry Christmas

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, M/M, carollers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a case Dean and Cas stayed at a motel for one night. The night was peaceful until somebody knocked on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

“ _We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year_ ,” the children sang as they stood in front of the motel room’s door. Dean and Castiel had to stay in one for the night because the vampire they were hunting apparently didn’t understand the meaning of Christmas and decided not to let them have a day or two off the ungrateful activity. “ _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin—_ ”

"Yeah, we’re really grateful for that," Dean interrupted, forcing a smile and making the carollers stop singing for a moment. There were two adults with the group of youngsters so he couldn’t really shout at the kids and simply close the doors. They sang so _off tune_ … “But, you see, we are a little bit bus—”

"No, please!" Castiel called, moving in front of the Winchester when he heard the singing stop. "Please, sing some more," he added quickly, looking at the children with an excited smile. He ignored Dean’s disbelieving stare. The angel’s smile widened even more when the music continued and the carollers picked where they had left off. "They sing so well," he said to Dean, nodding his head in tact of the song.

"You must be joking," the hunter muttered under his breath and bravely last out his partner’s disapproving glare. The angel clapped and cheered when the children ended the song. Dean sighed only and fondly shook his head before disappearing into the motel room and returning with some sweets that he gave the kids.

"We can sing some more!" a chubby little girl offered as hers and the others’ eyes shone brightly at the delicious treats. "Yes, we have more!" other kids agreed happily.

The Winchester could see that Castiel’s mouth was opening and the angel was about to agree and ask for more Christmas carols, so he quickly shook his head. “No, no,” he rushed. “It’s pretty cold outside, you better go and sing for other people - they may need you more than we do.”

The group seemed to agree at the words and soon they walked away, wishing them Merry Christmas and a nice evening, singing as they moved. After that, Castiel looked a bit disappointed that the carollers left so soon, so Dean sang to him, instead.

In the end, the angel had to admit that he preferred his partner’s soft humming against his ear much more to the children’s singing.


End file.
